Jurassic Park III: Island Attack
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Allen Grant is back on the island and he managed to get Ian Malcolm to go with him! So now they're trapped and on a mission they swear can only be a wild goose chase! A remake of the third movie to follow the storyline of the book.
1. Chapter 1:An Awkward Meeting

**Well this is the first fanfiction i'm posting for somethign other then Avatar The Last Airbender. **

**Jurassic Park fanfiction is dying down so i had to put something up.**

**This is based off the book and the idea the third movie hadn't taken place. This is a substisute for the third movie. If you haven't read the book though you still could probably catch on easily. **

**Some parts of this will be similar to the third movie and others will be my imagination. XD**

**My favorite character is Ian Malcolm and my second favorite is Allen Grant. By the end of the charpter youll know that for sure.**

**Please enjoy. xD**

* * *

Ian Malcolm dropped the phone and sighed as the helicopter turned around. He knew this was about to be another one of his biggest regrets. Turns out Grant is stuck on Site B looking for some kid. And since Malcolm loves Grant and kids so much he decided to help him out. No, not really but Ian can't drive a helicopter and his phone died. So now he was landing on the island.

Grant didn't look all to pleased to see Ian again either. He needed someone to accompany him and the logical choice would be Dr. Ellie Sattler. Grant was not wiling to put her in danger again and the only other person from the original trip he could get a number for was Dr. Malcolm.

The helicopter left as son as Malcolm stepped out. The two men gave a short nod in acknowledgement. Grant couldn't help but notice that, as much as Malcolm tried to hide it, he walked with a noticeable limp. Obviously Malcolm caught on to Grant's diversion.

"Guess you haven't heard of this place?" Malcolm asked skeptically.

Grant pulled on his hat with a false inquisitiveness. 'What do you mean?"

"This is not the island we were on. This is" he quoted his fingers. "Site B" Grant now was truly interested. "Hammond made this as the testing and cloning area and the government never found out"

Grant couldn't help but interrupt. "And how do you-"

Malcolm put up a finger. "I ended up here two years ago. Uh, a pretty similar story to the first time minus the fact there are no gates at all."

Grant internally gasped. "What about the lysine contingency?"

Malcolm smiled that one he got when he was right. "Turns out they didn't need it"

Grant looked at the sky. He wasn't to religious but it there ever was a moment to pray, it was then. He took a deep breath and looked back to Ian. "You injured your leg again?" Grant was asking though it came out more like a blunt fact.

"Yeah" Ian sighed. "When your estranged traveling companions try to nurse a baby tyrannosaur back to health the parents tend to get pretty upset" Ian faked a smile.

"So, I never asked, you were in the press allot cause you were 'dead'. What was that about? I mean you were dead. We left without you." Grant somewhat didn't mind conversation with the Chaotition.

"Thanks for that by the way. See, everyone assumed I was dead because I was in the trailer where the raptors struck first and immobile, but one there were loads of moving targets a few left. Not to say the rolling down a hill and a good number of raptors weren't after me. I just managed to get out of the way in time." Ian trying to make out what Grant was thinking but it was no use. "Anyways I stated my death was a fake. Obviously I had to explain why I had a cane for four years. Then got rid of it for a month and came back from anther island with an even worse injury. The press weren't too happy, lets say" Malcolm shift a bit and let a mischievous smirk cross his face. "So how have you been?"

"In a way calmer state than you" Grant clucked to himself. And he thought he had it bad in the past few years. "I should really explain why your here, shouldn't I?"

"That would be nice" Ian agreed, taking a piece of gum out of his pocket.

"Well there was a quite wealthy family who vacationed here and they're little boy, he's abut ten or so, got lost." Grant was explaining the best way he could.

"How long ago was this? Hour or so?" Ian guessed.

"Actually it was a few weeks, almost a month" Grant didn't realize how stupid that sounded until it came out of his mouth.

"The founder of the island, and a group of people with PhD's could barely survive a weekend, if that! You mean to tell me, this kid, you think he's alive?" Malcolm was on the verge of pissed.

Grant gave a nervous chuckle. "I think he's dead too. But the parents tricked me into coming-"

Malcolm interrupted. "And I'm just and idiot!"

Grant looked towards the forest terrain . "I can't argue with that" Malcolm grumbled something in response. "Shall we begin the search?"

Malcolm sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his weekend!

* * *

**Yes this was a prologue, meaning it's much shorter then an actual chapter would be. For those of you who have only seen the movie, hopefully Ian's litte summery cleared things up. If not, feel free to review and ask me and i swear i've read the book so many times i can answer anythign about it. XD**

**I will update this but i don't know exactly when. I do allot of my writing over the weeked but it varies all the time.**

**Please leave a review and feel free to critique anything. Espaecailly if i mixed something up. There is allot of tecnical info in jurassic Park and i doubt i retained it well. **

**Until next time,**

**_Angsty Anime Star_**


	2. Chapter 2:Everyone Loves To Get Involved

**A few things you need to know. If you superdetailedly read the book youd know them but if not here they are.**

**1. John Hammond died during the origonal trip to Jurassic park.**

**2. The origonal Jurassic Park was destroyed**

**3. Lewis Dodgson found this place and went there. Ian had no choise but to follow him and Sarah Harding did the same.**

**4. There is no romances goign on between Ellie and Allan or Sarah and ian**

**That's the most importaint things for now. As more facts are incorperated i'll keep you informed.**

**Also a thanks to everyone that read or review the first chapter. XD**

* * *

Grant and Malcolm stepped into the forest almost quizzically. "You didn't happen to bring a car, or food or anything like that did you?" Malcolm asked skeptically. Being the man he is, Ian had already figured out thirty possible ways things could go wrong within the next ten minutes.

"Well, I didn't pack. The kid's parent's did." Grant pointed to some things piled over a rock. "It doesn't seem like much of it is useful but I'm sure there is a recourse center on the island."

The two skimmed the baggage. There was some nonperishable food items, matches, blankets, and what seemed like a stunner. Grant took into consideration that minus the stunner there were no real weapons nor medical supplies, so they really had to be careful.

Malcolm looked like he was about to rant on something, negative obviously, but there was a sharp static sound and Ian pulled a radio out of the second bag.

"Hello" Malcolm clicked on, almost nervously and rightfully so. Nobody knew they were on the island.

From the other line there was arguing and finally someone grabbed that phone. "Thank the lord" he muttered to himself. "Dr Malcolm, this is Tim Murphy, Dr. Genero, and Dr. Wu"

"Well hello again" Malcolm couldn't help but let sarcasm drip in his words.

Someone else grabbed the phone. After a moment he could tell it was Genero. "Alright, lets cut to the chase. You back on the island. Why?"

Ian handed Grant the radio and listened in halfheartedly as the story was told. Malcolm grabbed back the radio. 'How do you know we're here?"

"Radio's have trackers. News get's around. And besides Dr. Malcolm, these islands seem to be your lucky streak" alright that was probably for Malcolm's bad attitude earlier but excuse him. Back on dinosaur island here!

"So, any reason you called other then to confirm we really are that stupid?" Malcolm asked.

Tim made a sound. "Well, you see-"

"Here we go again! Always with an ulterior motive!" Malcolm interrupted.

Tim didn't give it a second thought. "Anyways, turns out there is some information stored in the research lab in the center of the island. We can't access that info here without a password and according to what I remember it's extremely crucial. It will just be a sub mission and it shouldn't take more then a few extra minutes" Tim was lying through his teeth.

"Minus the fact that three to five people could die in that time frame, you mean" Malcolm added

"Your such a pessimist" Tim muttered. Wu laughed a bit from behind. Then Wu took the radio and got serious.

"Look, there is something else. We think there might have been some mixed breeds. There are males and females on the island. In one of InGen's studies we found that there is a fifty-five percent chance that Velociraptors and Dilophosaurus have mated. There was a sighting of a cross breed."

Malcolm took a deep breath. "So your telling me that we have a chance of facing quick carnivores that can shoot a blinding and deadly poison at the same time"

Wu gave a nervous dry laugh. "More or less"

Malcolm turned to Grant. "Are you hearing this?" he exclaimed.

Grant grabbed the radio. Malcolm began pacing, trying to think of alternates to the horrible deaths just waiting to happen.

He was brought back to reality by Grant shouting something and hanging up. "What was that about?" Malcolm asked, but Grant only stormed deeper into the forest. Ian grabbed a pack and threw in things that seemed necessary, before quickly going after Grant.

Grant was fast. If the ground hadn't been soft enough for footprints to mark, Malcolm surely would have been lost. Luckily he managed to catch up and find Dr. Grant sitting in a clearing. His head was in his hands and he was muttering something about failure.

Apparently he hadn't noticed Ian arrive because his head snapped up when Dr. Malcolm spoke. "You know, did we switch roles or something because this whole 'pessimistic chaos theory thing'" he quoted his fingers. "I think that's me, not you. Your more of" he tried to do an impression of Allen. "Okay so we're suck. Big deal. Something about finding the kid and getting the next flight off of here"

Grant couldn't help but smile and stand up. "Your right" he paused. "Dam, your right. Last time that happened…" he trailed off. "Anyways sorry. I guess what Dr. Wu said was a bit disturbing. They attempted to morph animals and dinosaurs. Purely sacrificial and contaminated."

"Since when were you for animal rights?" Malcolm asked.

"After the uh" he stuttered looking for the right word and then quoted his fingers on it. "incident" Grant paused again. "I went to a few genetics seminars. It's really disturbing the things people do"

"Didn't I say that ten years ago?" Malcolm let that smug smile grace his features.

Grant merely rolled his eyes. Malcolm had of course, and nobody listened to him, of course. "So looks like we can't just find the dead body or blood and leave. Cause now we have to search for a kid, and break into the research building." Grant didn't seem to like that to much.

"Don't forget about, uh, coming back alive" Malcolm murmured.

"That too" Grant added.

"Well lets get this over with. The faster we find the stupid password the faster we hop on a jet out of here" Malcolm decided.

Grant threw out a suggestion. "Hey. Think you can wing the password? I mean math and chaos are your specialties and that pretty much sums up a password."

"It's not one of the one hundred obvious choices. Hammond wouldn't have gone for that. Maybe something he liked. Something only people close to him would think of." Malcolm went from suggesting something to talking quickly with himself. "I got nothing" he said after a few minutes.

Grant pulled opened the map. "The building is here. And the closest way to get to it is through here" he pointed on the map.

"Uh, that's Tyrannosaur territory" Malcolm pointed out.

Grant looked up. "It's also the only path we can make before nightfall"

The two remained silent as Grant began leading them up the path. Well it wasn't a real path, but it's the direction they were going.

A rustle in the bushes stopped both men in their tracks. Malcolm looked around quickly, trying to figure out what was about to challenge tem. "You herd th-"

Grant shushed him. A small dinosaur walked out of the bush and Grant relaxed. "Don't worry. It's a herbivore. These little creatures are harmless"

Just as he finished that word the creature spat black liquid. Grant and Malcolm had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. Grant came to his senses first, grabbed Malcolm's arm, and began running. He stopped one they were well enough away.

"Looks like the Dilophosaurus have been busy" Malcolm commented after a moment, still unsure of how this was playing out.

"Okay. Fvie minutes on the island and I've already almost died. This is great" Grant sat on a log. Seeing they probably weren't going anywhere tonight, Malcolm dropped the bags and leaned against a tree. He was nowheres near comfortable with laying or even sitting down.

"Are you sure this is um…" Malcolm didn't have to finish that.

Grant sighed "I'm not sure of anything right now. A Microceratus just spit poison at us. Ten years of dinosaur studies mean nothing"

There was an awkward pause of silence. "Where was the kid last seen?" Malcolm asked

"I don't know. His parents are coming back tonight. We have to meet them on the beach" Grant was completely emotionless.

From where they were in the forest they could hear the helicopter's propellers. "Looks like we have more people to meet"

The two went back, they hadn't gone far enough for that to mean anything. "Good, your flight worked out" was the first thing Paul Kirby said. His wife smiled and waved at Malcolm.

Grant glares at the couple. "You decided to leave out the fact this wasn't a normal island, didn't you?"

"Well we wanted you to come since you've been in this predicament and we knew you'd say no. My apologies Dr. Grant." Amanda stuttered.

"Whatever. We're here. And I have something else to go so no harm in trying I suppose" Grant agreed.

The couple went into details about the vacation but none of the information seemed necessary. Malcolm interrupted along the middle. "Can we get a move on. This is a big island and it seems we have no idea where to look first"

Grant agreed with the Kirby's reluctantly following. Grant tried the map but it was already to dark to make most of it out. Malcolm flicked on a lighter and handed it to him.

"Where'd you get that?" Grant inquired.

Malcolm shrugged. "Found it sitting on the plane. Thought it might come in handy"

Grant traced a path with his finger. "Where were you going anyways?"

"Supposedly a lecture in Nashville." Malcolm sighed. 'How you got the plane to change course I wouldn't know"

Grant fingered another path and tipped down his hat. 'Wasn't as hard as you'd think"

"So, why'd you come?" Malcolm had been meaning to ask that for a while.

Grant let himself smile a bit. "The Kirby's check cleared" Malcolm gave him a sour look. "Not my fault you came on your own good will"

"Sure thing, Allen. Sure thing"

* * *

**Alright that might have seemed boring but it you didn't read it you would be complately lost for the rest of the story. Now if you've seen the third movie do note that Billy and the three the kirby's brought with them are not on the trip. So starting with the next chapter the plotlines will merge but i don't have extra characters to kill off and someone (i wont say who) will take Billy's near death experiance later on. **

**I doubt there is anything else to say. Hope i did alright on this chapter. Please review. XDXDXDXD**


	3. Chapter 3:Dinosaur vs Man

**Sorry for long time no update. i wanted to rent the movie so i could work off that but it didn't happen. I managed to get the script though so there are some similarities in lines and whatnot.**

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers and my friend who reminded me to write this. lol**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Grant couldn't help but sigh. The tension a few minutes could build up was amazing. They had no idea where to go besides a general direction. The Kirby's seemed completely distraught and Ian wasn't talking, which makes things all the worse because Malcolm always had something to talk about.

Allen Grant shrugged it off and kept walking. He led firmly in the front with the Kirby's right behind him. Malcolm stayed close as far back as naturally possible for some reason or the next.

"Are we going to find him?" Amanda Kirby asked softly. "Tell me now, what are the chances"

Grant said nothing. There was nothing he could say. Luckily, or perhaps not, Malcolm decided to choose that moment to state his opinion. "They're low, very low"

Amanda's expression dropped and Grant half wanted to hit the mathematician. The other half of him said that it was the truth.

"Look" Grant started "There is a chance of failure but a better one of success if we keep moving"

"ERIC!!!" Mrs. Kirby yelled.

"Shush! Screaming attracts unwanted attention" Grant ordered.

"Honey, listen to him" Paul said. "Dr. Grant knows what he's doing"

"So why is yelling a bad-" Amanda Kirby was cut off by a very loud footstep. Multiple very loud footsteps.

"It that a T-Rex?" she asked.

Grant deadpanned, "No" there was a relieved sigh. "It's bigger" he turned to Malcolm who had visibly paled. He looked at Grant and mouthed something quite mean.

"We can get back to the-" Mr. Kirby was cut off by the creature entering the clearing.

Grant took a deep breath. "Run and hide"

And they ran, the Kirby's hand in hand following Grant and Malcolm behind, getting multiple views of the creature they had yet to identify.

Grant found a raised rock and crevice and guided the couple into it. He realized a moment to late that it would be impossible for him and Dr. Malcolm to fit in it as well so he motioned for them to go behind a tree.

Allen sighed and he leaned down. His companion glanced over to the Kirby's and then the creature and finally settled on catching his breath.

The dinosaur wasn't stupid however and it rammed into the tree, hard. Both Grant and Malcolm were pushed to the ground. Mrs. Kirby shrieked but her spouse covered her mouth.

The creature flashed it's teeth and walked closer to the two, who by Grant's discretion, stayed on the ground.

Now neither man was fond of animals like dogs who sniffed and licked so when a giant dinosaur with sharp teeth attempts to do the same the two bolted off as fast as the could. The beast couldn't pursue them into the thin trees so unsuccessful, it left.

Grant and Malcolm walked towards the crevice. "Is anyone hurt?"

After a moment they all realized they were intact and decided to start walking. "I hate this place" Malcolm noted, again.

"I suppose you'd like me to do something about it?" Grant asked.

Malcolm glared at him. "Yes. Get this done as fast as possible and get us off the island"

"Actually, I assume you might be able to d it just as well, if not better. I mean you were here a few years ago. Remember anything?"

"Yes. We were on a trailer hanging off the edge of a cliff with two tyrannosaurs pushing us further down. Everything after that was pretty blurry" he rolled his eyes.

Grant sighed but looked notably pleased. "Well that's helpful"

"We're all gonna die here" Malcolm decided before retreating to the back of the group.

"Okay" Paul started. "Scare over. Lets focus on our goal again"

And there was a roar. And a full sized tyrannosaur entered the path.

"Nobody move" Grant ordered. "Remember, the T-Rex tracks motion" The Kirby's looked dead on frightened and Malcolm just pained by the irony of the moment. Grant was terrified but from his last experience he knew to keep straight, for all their sakes.

The great creature was after a smaller dino though and the group stayed still and watched weakly as the tyrannosaurus-rex ate dinner.

It took a few steps and Grant paled do to the distinguishing sound of its breath on his face.

"Do we run?" Amanda asked, trying to scarcely move even her lips. Grant nodded.

"Split up!"

And then they separated.

The Kirby's went one way into the brush and he saw Malcolm go the other. Allen made choice to follow him but got caught in a branch. Luckily another dinosaur approached and they would have to fight each other before any got the tasty humans.

Grant frees himself a moment before a tail slams into where his face was. Falling back he runs towards the general direction of safety.

Malcolm made his way between Grant and the couple, attempting not to get hit with dinosaur parts along the way.

"Why am I here? Yes I know why your here but why'd you call me?" Grant asked.

Paul Kirby looked down. "We needed someone who knows the lay of the land. You've been here before."

"No I haven't"

"But you wrote that book" Amada pointed out.

Grant looked semi-angry. "That was a different island. He's been here before" Grant points to Malcolm who's still staring at one of the dead dinosaurs.

"Still, you've both survived these creatures" Paul points out.

Malcolm mutters under his breath, "barely"

"A few survived. A lot more. We were also more prepared and better armed then" Grant argued.

Malcolm looked as Grant seriously. "I'm leaving the island" Grant nodded in agreement. "We can call a boat"

"We're not leaving without our son!" Mrs. Kirby announced.

"You can stick with us, or you can go and look for him. Either way you're probably not getting out of here alive." Grant decided.

"But we wont-" the woman was cut off.

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Shall we make a compromise?" there were nods from the couple and a raised eyebrow from Grant. "We're going in that direction to leave the island. You can search for your son that way"

They all agreed and walked in silence. "Eric!" finally Mrs. Kirby called out.

"Shush" Grant ordered.

"We should spilt up so we can cover twice the territory" she tried.

Malcolm quickly responded to that. "No"

"Why are we listening to them?" Amanda whispered to her husband.

He sighed. "What's the use of hiring experts if we don't use them?"

"We'll they want to find the coast. We want to find Eric"

The conversations were droned out until another screech. "That's Eric's life vest!" Paul exclaimed.

"And Ben's camera" his wife pointed out, gesturing to the parasail and random items in the tree.

Malcolm reached into the branch and pulled out the small video camera. Amanda grabbed it and flipped it on.

"I took theses that morning" she said glumly.

The video continues to the parasail crashing and Ben helping Eric down. They're alive.

"They're alive and alright and we're going to find them" she exclaimed.

Grant ignores her and reaches for the parasail. He turned to Malcolm. "Help me get this down"

The two tugged at it but it was caught on a branch. They pulled again and the branch and parasail fell revealing a skeleton.

Amanda screamed, loud! And finally when they pulled her away she ran into the jungle with her husband after her.

Grant turned towards the only other person there. Malcolm only shrugged. "It went better than I had assumed"

* * *

**I had to cut the plane scene due to character isues but i hope i subed it alright. I forgot how much awesome action the begining had. XD**

**yes i also realize there wasnt so much a personality clash in the movie but it felt needed, and quite funny.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4:What's A Raptor?

**Alright, i'd liek to anounce to the public that i'm posting on time. For the first time ever in pretty much any story i posted exactly when i said i would.**

**And let me tell you, i'm extreamly happy with the chapter. It's also my longest so far. Now i will gie you a few head's up. **

**One. Billy's role in this story is going to be a tad off from the book**

**two. Since i don't have Udesky or the other crew members i've cut some scenes, replaced some, added some. you know.**

**three. if you dont like dinosaur actoin, injury, and a tad of gruesomness you wont like the next ten chapters. (nothing really in this one though)**

**Well thanks to my reviewer and readers and all. Enjoy**

* * *

"Dr Grant!" Paul called. No, getting lost now was not something he wanted. He wanted to leave, soon. "DR GRANT" his wife was distraught and his help was gone. This was not turning out to be a nice day.

Meanwhile, Malcolm manages to find a nest. Grant identified it in one word. "Raptors"

Just as Allan Grant spat out his suspicion the Kirby's came back. They were quickly shushed so Grant could hear the sounds of carnivorous beasts. "Raptors" he confirmed, and took off, away from the noise.

He was going fast, probably to fast for his own good. The three struggled to keep pace with him. Amanda tripped, but luckily her husband caught her and pushed her forward.

"What's a raptor?" she panted. Paul shrugged.

Malcolm finally came to pace with the others. When it came to running, the only reason he was in half a league of them was that he was pretty tall and thin. Chances of any other advantage was taken by the park years before. "If we come across only one, we just might alive"

Grant stopped and panted a moment. "We should be safe, for now" but his phone rang, and it was quite an annoying ring tone as well, and quickly enough, three raptors surrounded them against a tree.

"They don't like that song either" Malcolm muttered. Grant did nothing, frozen as the beasts sniffed him. "Turn off the phone" he hissed. Noting the Grant was about to be killed he clapped, drawing the dinosaurs from their investigation. He slowly circled the tree.

Grant picked up the phone. "Hello. Billy. This is a really, really bad time" he whispered.

From the dig site Billy heard snarls. "What? Where are you? What's happening?"

"Remember the island I mentioned to you?" Grant asked.

Billy took a deep breath. 'What can I do?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you when I can" and he shut the phone.

Ian glared at him as if to say 'you took long enough'. He took a breath. "What's the plan?"

Grant looked around. He squinted. "Is that a trailer?" After receiving confirmation he continued. "Think we could get down there, fast?"

Dr. Malcolm looked at the raptors staring at him. "No"

"There's a very good chance Eric's in there" Mr. Kirby decided.

So the four exchanged a glance and when Grant nodded they ran, faster then before, with raptors on their tail.

"Get in! Get in!" Grant shoved everyone in the mangled door and slammed it.

Mrs. Kirby looked around. "What is this?"

Malcolm looked around in déjà vu. "A very bad memory" he whispered, eyes fixed on the broken glass, rope, and bloodied switchboard. The raptors clawed but they couldn't get in and eventually gave up. The four were relieved.

Paul peered out the glass. 'What's that?"

"The main building.. One of them at least" Grant decided. He went to open the door but it was jammed in. Looking back, he climbed over the dashboard and out the broken window. He motioned for the others to follow, which they reluctantly did.

Once they were all out they stood silently for a moment, staring into the distance. Finally they jumped down, and started off in the direction of the building.

The door had already been smashed down and the window was smashed in as well. It left a semi eerie feeling in the air. First thing they noticed was the wall lined with vending machines. Paul felt his pocket. "I've got a dollar seventy-five. How about you guys?"

Both Grant and Malcolm looked at the man questioningly before turning to each other. Grant kicked the pane of glass and pulled out a few things. Malcolm followed suit, looking at the wrappings to find out how old there lunch was. "Thank god for preservatives" he muttered, tossing a few bags to each of the Kirbys.

Grant walked on and pushed opened a set of doors revealing a carnivorous hatching facility. Amanda looked entranced. "This is how you make dinosaurs?"

"No" Grant said, smiling at Malcolm. "It's how you play god"

Amanda looked around in awe, mostly drawn to a frozen raptor head. When she went to touch the glass though, she learned that it was in fact a olive raptor. It lunged at her and she screamed and ran back. The dinosaur was stuck between the small gap though and couldn't push through.

"Back out!" Gant yelled. "Move!" The group raced through the lab as the Velociraptor managed to find a bigger opening between the tanks.

Paul was leading the way, looking for any possible escape rout. E managed to find a narrow hallway with a low ceiling. He let Amanda in first, being that she was the only one who didn't have to bend much to get through. She was also the thinnest, making her quite comfortable compared to the others.

Grant and Malcolm were running but the raptor was all to swift. Grant felt himself being shoved in by the Chaotition mere moments before he would have been attacked.

"Couldn't you have found and escape rout a tad larger" Ian mused. Bending low to avoid yet another dip in the ceiling.

"In here!" Paul called from ahead, . He led them into a closet-like room and they slammed the door hard. The room was full of cages and cylinders but before that could take in their surroundings the raptor busted in.

The four ran into one of the large caged and pressed on the door. The raptor continued to smash at it, and the cheap metal wasn't holding. "Push" Amanda yelled, and they turned over the cage, trapping the dinosaur. The creature started moaning and Grant stopped in his tracks.

"She's calling for help"

And slowly more cried matched it, as the four ran out of the room and back to the jungle terrain. They came from every direction, surrounding them. To their luck and dismay, a herd of Hadrosaurs ran on. A stampede.

"Head for the trees!" Grant yelled. The raptors lined up in hunting formation. Grant looked back in time to see them charging. "This way!"

In effort to escape being a target, he led the group into the stampeding herd. Suddenly all was chaos. Hadrosaurs raced past, splitting up the group. Grant looked back and, much to his dismay, the raptors were not distracted.

The park of carnivores weaved its way through, a few on each human target. Everyone had now lost site of each other.

Malcolm stumbled over a root causing his short lead to diminish. A raptor lunged at him but quickly thinking, he grabbed his switchblade and struck at it at the same time. Malcolm felt its claw graze his leg but his blade pierced the creatures neck and it cried out in defeat.

Grant looked back at the sound. "IAN!"

"KEEP GOING!" his companion shouted back, and though Grant nodded and ran off, he didn't feel quite right about it. He spotted Amanda's pack on the ground and grabbed it while he ran past.

Amanda had settled on the top of a tree and was pulling Paul up, finally managing just in time to keep one of his limbs from being ripped off.

Amanda was panting and her face had gone pale. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Malcolm found his own tree but didn't get the chance to climb it, as he found himself faced off by a raptor. Three in fact. He immediately drew his blade but suddenly it seemed rather small and insignificant. He swung it at the leading raptor but the dinosaur moved out of range and another one slashed at the back of Malcolm's leg.

Unluckily or not, depending if you were in favor of Ian Malcolm or the dinosaurs, it had been his previously injured leg, and in the same spot to make it worse. He barely managed to suppress a cry of pain as he fell. The three raptors were almost glaring at him.

He tried to reach for his knife but his arm wasn't cooperating to extend that far and it wouldn't seem to have helped anyways.

From the tree Paul and Amanda heard a good deal of the battle going on below. Amanda grimaced and moved closer to her husband. There was nothing she could do.

Malcolm managed to get up using a tree. The raptors didn't move on him though, they only stared and made noises amongst themselves. As he backed away one of the raptors slashed at him again, cutting into his arm. It wasn't severe but given the circumstances, it was bad. He backed against the tree, breaths coming in short gasp. To his relief though, or maybe not, the raptors found a new target and they ran off.

Amanda made move to begin climbing down but Paul grabbed her hand. "It's not safe. We're gonna wait for Dr. Grant"

Allan Grant scaled the trees until finally settled on a safe looking branch. The pack of three stood below him, still waiting. Grant needed to climb higher and the pack inn his hand wasn't helping. He was about to drop t when he noticed it was wet. Looking in he saw three raptor eggs, one broken. The dinosaur expert cursed the woman's ignorance and as gently as possible, returned the eggs.

They started to jump at the tree so Grant quickly made his way higher. He settled on a branch, the only sturdy looking one in the area. But it wasn't all that sturdy, and in a second Grant heard a sickening crack. He looked down in time to see a canister erupt in smoke and e spared not a second to half climb, half fall out of the tree.

"Come on! They'll be back!" A voice yelled, and a small grubby hand pulled Grant along. The scientist stumbled, trying to regain his vision, but he followed as fast and efficiently as he could.

Finally Grant was able to see his savior. And he was shocked beyond belief to find that it was the boy he was supposed to be saving. Eric Kirby smiled lightly and pulled Grant into a overly small room. It was truly no bigger than the inside of a Datsun.

Eric latched up the door and clicked on a lantern. 'Eric" Grant started but the boy held up a hand. 'Eric, your parents are here"

"In Costa Rica" Eric asked

Grant smiled. "On the island"

Eric's eyes went wide. "I can't believe it! I-I…they'll never make it." he sighed. "They can barely manage when the cable goes out" he studies has companion in depth. "Hey! Yout Allan Grant!" the man nodded. "I read both your books!"

"Which do you prefer?" Grant asked

"the first one. Before you were on the island" the thirteen year old responded. "You liked dinosaurs back then"

Grant stifled a smile. "Back then, they hadn't tried to eat me" Grant takes a better look around the hideaway. Among crowded piles there were smoke screens, lanterns, and candy wrappers.

Eric noted his gaze and shrugged. 'When InGen cleared out, they left practically everything behind"

"Any weapons or radios?" Grant asked hopefully.

Eric pulled out a long cattle prod. 'I found this but the battery's dead"

"it's a wonder you aren't" Grant muttered. Then he spoke normally again. "I'm amazed, Eric. Barely lasted two days. You lasted eight weeks"

Eric's eyes widened. "Is that all it's been? I thought it was longer!" he said, astonished.

'The important thing is that we both made it. That's something we have in common" Grant assured. Eric ripped into a candy bar and offers another to Grant. Grant smiled a bit deviously as a question formed in his mind. "Did you read Malcolm's book?"

"Yeah" Eric responds between bites.

Grant looked down. "What did you think?"

"I dunno. I mean he's really smart. But it all was kinda preachy. I mean the whole chaos thing. And like, to me, he seemed kinda high on himself" Eric responded honestly.

Grant smiled. "That's two things we have in common"

* * *

**So i've succeded in introducing Eric, hurting Malcolm, and destroying multiple rooms. I call it a sucsess. XD**

**Well i'd love to know what you think so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Power's Out

**Okay, so i know I updaed a few days ago, but hey i don't think anyone reading this will complain. And good news....I finished writing this. The entire thing is done. XD**

**So yea, thats a really good thing for me cause well....yeah.**

**I had to modify a few things. So here's a quick Q and A (full of sarcasm, of course)**

**One, Amanda stole the eggs. Why? cause Billy isn't here yet. Does it matter? Yes.**

**Two. Is Billy goign to be here? Eventually. When? In the end **

**Three. What about the cross breed thing? It's comeing, sheesh. When? i can't tell you everything!**

**Four. What abut the computer and pasward and stuff? Read on....**

* * *

Ian Malcolm noted the animals disappearance and, as quickly as possible, climbed up the tree behind him.

He saw the Kirbys and stopped on a branch close enough to them. Amanda was looking down in disbelief and Paul was trying to comfort her. "Dr. Malcolm" there was a kind of surprise in the woman's voice. "That was quite…well…amazing" she decided.

Malcolm wasn't sure if that was a complement directed at him or not. Either way, he didn't really care. "Are you alright?" she finally decided to ask. Unsure of where everyone stood, he nodded. Amanda and her husband didn't look in the mood to question it.

Finally Paul sighed and looked up. Amanda decided to take charge. "We can't just stop looking. Eric and Dr. Grant are out there somewhere!"

Paul shook his head. "I want to find them too but we can't do a bit of good right now. For every scary thing saw in daylight I bet there are ten times more of them at night." he turned towards Malcolm. "Am I right?"

Malcolm nodded and muttered how much an understatement that was. "I think we might be safer in the dark though" he paused. "Maybe"

"I thought you were an expert" Amanda noted.

The Chaotition shook his head. "That was Allan"

"We'll doctor Grant isn't here, so we're going to have to figure out what to do ourselves!' Mrs. Kirby crossed her arms, impressed at her own determination. There was a long silence. "So what do we do?"

And none of them had much an idea.

There was an extremely long awkwardness until they decided to wait until morning. Eventually, everyone moved to different branches to settle for the night, and maybe sleeping, for some of them. Or not.

Amanda was crying. Her husband kept making like he wanted to speak, but the words were dead. Finally, he thought of something. "I just want you to know. It's not your fault, what happened" he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Eric has always been headstrong and when you throw Bed Hildebrand into the mix well…" he trailed off.

Amanda looked over, cross. "Well what?"

"Well damn it. I don't speak ill of the dead. What I'm trying to say is, it's was just a crazy accident. The exact same thing could have happened if he was with me. You can't go beating yourself up about it." Paul looked sternly at her, as if trying to hold some sort of authority.

Realizing that he truly was trying, she couldn't stay mad. "This wouldn't happen if he was with you. I mean, you drive five miles below the speed limit. I totaled three cars in fives years." she smiled awkwardly.

'That one time was just the bumper" Paul pointed out.

"He would have been, safe. Completely, entirely, suffocatingly safe." she said. "I wanted to see more of the world than Enid, Oklahoma. And so yes, it's my fault that this happened. I'm sorry that you have to be here."

Paul looked at her again, eyes meeting. "I'm not sorry at all"

Malcolm had been watching them for a while but it got way to touchy for him to appreciate. Knowing they wouldn't look upon him anytime soon he decided on actually seeing the extent of his injuries.

The scars along his leg were reopened, but not bleeding, which currently was very good, though in the long run internal bleeding was much worse. The dark red was an ugly contrast on his pale-ish skin and the indent of bone stuck out slightly. To sum it up, it was pretty bad.

In the morning Eric sealed up the hideaway for what he hoped would be the last time. As they started walking Eric remembered something. He pulled an object out of his pocket and showed it to Grant. "You know what this is?"

Grant took it and looks for a brief second before knowingly answering. "A raptor claw. I used to have one. A fossil"

"Mine's new," and Eric wasn't all too sure if that was a good thing or not.

Allan Grant couldn't help but notice how Eric was turning back into a teenage boy. They was a slight innocence to him that was returning. "How much of the island have you explored?"

Eric sighed. "I stayed pretty close to the compound" he admitted "Figured if anyone came to look for me, that's where they'd start."

'We need to head for the coast" Grant decided.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You sure"

"Why not"

Eric looked down sheepishly but then looked Dr. Grant in the eye. "Cause the closer you get to the water, the bigger things get"

In the morning, Dr Malcolm and the Kirby's retreated from the tree. Malcolm sighed. "We need to stick to the plan. Head for the coast" at this point the could care less about what Tim said. He didn't care much for his company either but at the time he knew they all needed each other.

'What about Eric and Dr. Grant" Amanda asked skeptically.

"Going to the coast was Allan's idea. If he's alive and able, that's where he's headed" he had had much time to think about this during the night. Now he only had to convince the couple.

Amanda looked sternly at him. "What about Eric?"

Malcolm almost said he was dead, but caught himself in time. Paul tried to find a somewhat common ground. "He's probably has a better chance by the coast as it is. Figures that all the big dinosaurs would live in the center of the island." he looks and the other man. "Right?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Sure" and with that they began to walk. He pulled the small pack off his shoulder surprised to find everything in tact. Including the computer port. If he went now. Into the terminal. Shut down the system. It would be over. Over for good.

Malcolm turned around. The main building in the center of the island was faintly in sight. "Keep going" he said before turning and walking off.

Paul spun in shock. "Wait? What-"

"There's something I have to do first"

Malcolm picked up an extremely quick pace for such a not dangerous circumstance, as he followed the trail to the building. He made a turn as to avoid the building they were previously in. Only one thought plagued the Chaotition's mind as he ran. And that was to finish this. He wasn't going to give the password to Tim.

He couldn't.

Malcolm pushed opened the doors to the lab, immediately met with the pungent odor of burned out hardwire.

He shoved everything off the table in front of the central computer and unzipped his bag. He pulled out a laptop and memory stick. For the first time, he felt truly lucky he was packed for a lecture.

Computers weren't his thing per say but Malcolm knew enough to quickly get everything attached. He punched in his code. The screen stayed blank. The power was off.

* * *

**See. But the powers off. If yourve read the book thats super iconic cause every time Grant and malcolm need the power, iut's off. And every time they don't need it, it's on. I like irony. It's pretty funny. And it'll only get funnier. XD**

**So yea, thanks to my readers adn reviewers and whatnot. **

**Please review...**

**This is a really short authors note....**


	6. Chapter 6:Ian Macolm meet Nameless Death

**Alright, fate decided to give me a little message about never writing stories ahead of posting them. Why you may ask? Because some of us have evil little siblings. End of story.**

**So sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this is a good chapter. Though sadly enough the next ew are by groups. So this chapter is about Malcolm but the next one is all about Grant. But soon they're gonna meet up and things get amusing again. xD**

**And thanks to my readers, and reviews, and my random friends and people who inspire this stuff. And like Jurassic Park cause well it wasn't my idea....but If I'd been born then I would totally have thought of it!**

* * *

The power at this place hated him. It was official. If he turned it on now there was a chance of harming the others, but if he left now then somebody would eventually have to come back, likely him too.

Even if Malcolm wanted to turn on the power -not saying he did- where and how? Okay well that was easily solved by a giant sign leading up what looked to be the longest stairwell ever. Things just wouldn't get easier!

But, still having no idea what he wanted to do, he ran up knowing they had yet to reach the what-may-be-electric fence. He easily ran up, taking the steps four at a time, which was extremely efficient though not the most pain free experience. Though in all truth, Ian Malcolm had yet to think of anything pain free about the park.

After all, had nobody else noticed the giant deadly dinosaurs?

Up the stairwell he saw the power box. He faintly remembered John Hammond's maps and instructions in the first part. After all, he did have to correct the man in many aspects, though he was sure he hadn't been conscious for the whole thing. In that light, this was turning out to be the best trip so far.

This park, being that it wasn't actually a park, only had a few main power switches. The individual things just worked? Hopefully? Maybe? It would be really truly helpful to know. The switches themselves were levers that, as the other ones, needed to be charged.

As Malcolm pulled up the first one he questioned the partiality of it. They were extremely heavy and he was not the weakest guy around. How some of the people who worked here would have done this made no sense. He shoved the useless thoughts out of his head and charged the other two.

There was no immediate screams of pain he could hear. So they hadn't reached the gate yet. He looked around the room, hoping there was at least something useful though it didn't look their would be. He looked to a small metal closet and let curiosity get the better of him. The lock hadn't been properly placed -figures- leaving the door to open immediately on touch.

And surprisingly enough, it was a weapons closet.

Malcolm pulled out a gun -larger than a basic handgun but smaller than a rifle, and noted it was full, ant there was an extra card taped to the outside. It was strange, and that was obvious, but at the moment fate decided to help out and he was not going to question something that would most likely save his life in the near enough future.

With a newfound sense of slight possible hope, or maybe just adrenaline, he ran down to find the computed flashing on. Things were working out all to well for him not to be suspicious. He went back to logging in to his laptop which managed to bypass the computer's security. He was looking at InGen's official files.

He quickly scrolled down the list as it loaded, mumbling to himself. "Applications, Appendix, Directory, Dinosaurs, Employees, Files, Genetics, Landmass, Marker, PASSWORDS!"

The double clicked on the file. Of course the password file required another password which was in fact a cryptic code of numbers. Okay, finally something Ian knew. He quickly was able to analyze and fill in the grid, find and submit the cryptic message. The file opened and he submitted it to the memory stick and his own database. He shoved everything in his pack.

Done. Now was he to shut the power off or leave it be? That decision was suddenly unimportant as the door crashed down. And it was funny because now someone other than Dr. Malcolm was right. Unethical as it may have seemed a pack of Velociraptors or Dilophosaurus, or maybe they would be called Velocisaurs or…he decided to stick with just being plain scared of them, nameless as they were.

Anyways, there were six of them, and they were as tall as raptors with teeth as sharp, but their necks were patterned like a Dilophosaurus and it seemed just as poisonous. And they were coming closer. And they were blocking the door.

Malcolm gingerly stepped into the table and, still looking forward, fumbled around behind him for the gun. He clasped it in his hand. But what would it do? If hw were to shoot one the others would strike? And he could try to shoot them all but the odds of that working out were slim. Very, very slim. He could shoot out to distract them and run, but raptors were very fast, and he was no so fast.

So there was no 'safe' option. It seemed the best thing he could do was attempt to hide behind something and shoot. Which wouldn't have been an all-too-bad-plan, less the fact there was nothing to hide behind. So he decided to press for luck.

And he shot. He shot six times in a row. Conveniently enough a round was six shots exactly. As he shot they released their own venomous bullets which Ian threw himself to the ground, managing to avoid minus a slight splatter of black liquid. He wiped the burning substance off and got up. All the creatures were taken aback. Two lay dead, shots perfect marks in the chest or head. Three were wounded. But two were healthy.

One of them jumped at Malcolm ad the man panicked, grabbing at the chair near him and chucking it at the dinosaur. It recoiled, but sprung up, jumping again at it's now defenseless pray. He couldn't avoid this attack so he went to the ground with it atop him, claws ripping into his jacket.

The Chaotition pulled out of the jacked and kicked the creature with his good leg. This time he made no move to wait around. Surviving that, unharmed enough as he was, was a lucky break. He grabbed the pack and ran for it.

But the uncharacteristic thing, is that the pack didn't give chase. He ran out into the path and strayed towards the area with tall trees. He leaned on one, panting. It had started raining something while he was in the building.

As he got over what just happened he couldn't help but to have a déjà vu moment. He was sure he looked most disheveled. He could feel his tee shirt already soaking and sticking to his body and he was sure he had obtained a few scratches from the….whatever those things were.

Overall though it was not so bad. Well it was bad, but it could have been worse. Looking quickly he was pleased to find everything in the pack intact, minus the fact his glasses and sunglasses had been crushed under the laptop. Which was not the nicest thing to reach into.

Walking back to the silent main road he continued to catch up with the Kirbys, and maybe Allan. Maybe ever Eric too. Though he found that thought disturbingly optimistic. But for some weird enough reason, everything was okay. And he was going to keep looking at that positive side.

* * *

**Alright so I think it was one of my better writing chapters, though i might have used a bit too much comedy and sarcasm. Oh well.**

**I'll try to update soon. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
